


Why a team is important

by Flojiro



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Mid-Credits Scene, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, M/M, Team Feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/pseuds/Flojiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam et le reste de l'équipe apprennent la congélation de Bucky. Ils ne le prennent pas très bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why a team is important

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anscharius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anscharius/gifts), [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> J'ai écrit cette histoire entre deux visionnage de Civil War. Après l'avant-première de Paris le 18 mai et avant la sortie française le 27. J'avais besoin de l'écrire, de réparer en partie cette scène de fin que je trouve traumatisante non seulement dans son idée mais dans le fait qu'elle ne colle pas avec ce qu'on nous montre de Bucky dans le film... La quasi absence de réaction de Steve aussi... Bref ! Comme la moitié du fandom, j'ai fait mon fix-it !
> 
> Je me suis rendue compte après avoir revu le film que j'avais loupé deux points importants :  
> 1) Cette scène se passe en réalité avant que Steve fasse évader son équipe de la prison sous-marine de haute sécurité  
> 2) Bucky n'a jamais fait parti de l'équipe, à part Sam il n'a parlé à aucun d'entre eux, la bataille de l'aéroport commence immédiatement après l'arrivée des trois autres. Ce film est un gâchis de potentiels.....  
> Donc on va dire que c'est légèrement AU voilà !

"Tu as fait quoi ?!"

Steve était debout face à lui, appuyé contre une table dont la matière ressemblait dangereusement à de l'ébène, ses deux bras croisés sur sa poitrine aux proportions inhumaines. Il arborait son expression butée des grands jours alors qu'une tristesse sans fond noyait ses yeux clairs, farouchement plantés dans les siens.

"C'était son choix Sam."

"Son choix..." 

Sam se prit l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index et respira profondément. Il aimait beaucoup Steve. Et plus encore qu'une amitié de deux ans il lui vouait une admiration et un respect sans bornes. Il donnerait sa vie pour lui, ce que Cap savait et acceptait comme l'un des multiples fardeaux dont il chargeait ses épaules qui, super sérum ou pas, n'avaient pas une largeur ni une résistance extensibles. Il avait déjà donné sa liberté et il le referait sans la moindre hésitation. Mais. Il y avait des fois où lui prenait une envie immense et quasi irrépressible de frapper son crâne d'irlandais brooklinien contre la première surface à portée. Même s'il savait que le mobilier ou l'immobilier sortirait toujours perdant de ce type de confrontation.

"Oui ! Son choix ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?"

Sam déplaça sa main pour venir masser son front. Il sentait poindre une migraine qui lui rappela désagréablement les cachots sous-marins desquels Steve les avait sortis environ quarante-huit heures plus tôt. Avec l'aide du roi des félins en personne - Sam regrettait presque ses railleries à leur première rencontre, presque. Ils s'étaient retrouvés au Wakanda, en résidence surveillée mais franchement bienveillante. Et Steve avait disparu, avec un Bucky mal en point, à la suite du chat géant. Il pensait à une intervention médicale. - Ou mécanique. Informatique. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en super soldats cyborgs. - Tout sauf ce que ce tacticien de génie venait de lui avouer.

"Pour commencer ? Ne pas mettre ton meilleur ami au congélo ! Je dis ça comme ça hein, juste une idée en l'air..."

"Sam !" Son nom sortit des lèvres de Steve comme s'il en était expulsé, d'un ton à la fois outré et incrédule. Comme si le plus grave dans cette histoire était qu'il ose ironiser sur la situation. 

"Il n'y a pas de Sam qui tienne !" Il pointa son index vers Steve. "N'utilise pas le poids de ton jugement centenaire avec moi, l'ancêtre, pas après ce que tu viens de faire !"

"Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?"

"Il a envoyé une enveloppe piégée au poil à gratter à Stark ?"

"Houha, excellente idée !"

"Scott, c'est toi ou ta fille qui vient d'avoir cinq ans ?"

"La ferme Clint, c'est toi qui vient de le proposer je te signale !"

"Ironiquement, i-ro-ni-que-ment. On va arriver au i prochainement, t'en fais pas..."

Leur équipe de tous nouveaux hors-la-loi se déversa dans le salon attenant aux chambres qui leur avaient été offertes. Wanda secoua la tête devant la querelle de ses aînés et dirigea un regard perçant vers Sam.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé ? Il a enfin avoué au monde que le A sur son front voulait dire Anarchiste et pas Amérique ?"

Sam laissa échapper un petit rire pendant que, derrière lui, Steve protestait d'un vague "Hé !" sans la moindre chaleur.

"Non, Simba ne l'aurait pas laissé faire ce genre de conneries depuis une radio de son pays bien aimé..." 

L'amertume devait être perceptible dans son ton car tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, sous divers types de haussement de sourcils interrogateurs. Il soupira et tendit ses deux bras en direction de Steve dans un geste théâtral mais pas forcé le moins du monde.

"Notre leader sans reproches vient de remettre Bucky au congél... Pardon, en cryostase !"

Il appuya volontairement sur le dernier mot, sa colère audible même à ses propres oreilles. Il vit Steve se carrer un peu plus sous le poids de tous les yeux incrédules aussitôt posés sur lui. C'était peut-être un peu vache de prendre les autres à témoin de ce qui aurait dû être une conversation privée mais Sam n'était pas au-dessus d'une vacherie quand il était vraiment énervé. Et il se sentait un instinct protecteur envers Bucky, appelez ça la déformation professionnelle. Que Steve ait pu le laisser faire une chose pareille... Ouais il avait vraiment envie de tester la résistance des murs wakandiens face à un crâne trop dur pour le bien de la planète entière.

"Pardon ?!"

"C'est une blague j'espère ? Et franchement même selon mes critères elle est pourrie Wilson !"

Sam secoua la tête sans quitter des yeux le plus problématique de ses vétérans.

"Hin hin, je n'aurai pas réussi à inventer un truc pareil même si je l'avais voulu, Barton. Et ne mets pas mes blagues en parallèles des tiennes, tu te fais du mal."

"Steve." La voix de Wanda vibrait comme une lame fendant l'air. "Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire une chose pareille ?"

Les bras de Steve étaient tendus au point que Sam s'attendait d'un moment à l'autre à voir le tissu de ses manches se déchirer. Ses mâchoires tellement serrées qu'il aurait juré entendre grincer ses dents de là ou il se trouvait.

"Je n'ai rien fait ! Je l'ai simplement laissé prendre ses propres décisions !" Le bleu de ses yeux envoyait des éclairs de fin du monde. "Et aucun d'entre vous n'a la moindre chose à dire à ce sujet ! Aucun !"

Sam porta une main à son coeur lorsque la foudre tomba sur lui. _Outch._ Laissa-t-il ses lèvres dessiner sans le moindre son. Comme s'il allait se laisser blesser quand il connaissait depuis longtemps les mécanismes de Steve. La juste colère pour camoufler l'incertitude et la peine. Pas mieux que le commun des mortels.

"Pardon ?" La lame avait pris un tranchant empoisonné et la température monta de plusieurs degrés alors que le pouvoir de Wanda dansait derrière ses yeux durs. "Tu es peut-être celui de nous qui connaît le mieux Bucky mais tu n'es pas le seul à te sentir responsable de lui ! Il fait parti de l'équipe, de part ta propre volonté je te signale !"

"Ouais. Et sans offense, Steve, tu es tout sauf le mieux placé pour réagir intelligemment quand il est concerné..." Le demi sourire de Clint était doux, presque paternel. 

Steve se tendit visiblement sous l'implication. Et la levée de boucliers contre lui. Seul Scott n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, ses yeux arrondis passant d'un camp à l'autre comme s'il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Sam compatissait. C'était toujours difficile, la première fois, d'accepter de voir les failles tellement humaines de Captain America.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez à la fin ?" La voix de Steve était basse, presque menaçante pour qui n'aurait pas su reconnaître la culpabilité qui l'étouffait. "Que je l'ai poussé moi-même dans le caisson et que j'ai claqué la porte ?!"

Ses poings tremblaient sous l'étau de fer de ses bras. Sam ne serait pas étonné que des bleus soient en train de se former le long de sa poitrine visiblement oppressée. Il n'aimait pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie, d'autant moins une blessure aussi vieille et douloureuse. Mais parfois couper nettement aidait à évacuer l'infection.

"Steve." Son ton était posé, calme. Exactement celui qu'il utilisait pendant les meetings de vétérans, dans une autre vie. Il vit le regard bleu se faire méfiant et poussa un léger soupir. "Tu crois vraiment que ça fait une différence ? Tu penses sincèrement qu'il est en mesure de prendre une telle décision pour lui-même ?"

Steve ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les planter à nouveau dans les siens. 

"Soixante-dix ans Sam ! Ça fait soixante-dix ans qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, que toutes les décisions ont été prises pour lui ! Je... Je ne peux pas lui retirer ça !"

Il le voyait faiblir. Ses coéquipiers s'étaient tus derrière lui, lui laissant le champ de bataille. Parfois il aurait aimé n'être que le side-kick badass qui vole et fait des blagues à propos de n'importe quelle situation. Parfois la solution de facilité semblait tellement séduisante.

"Je sais Steve. Et je comprends ce que tu as voulu faire. Mais réfléchis à tout ce qui lui est arrivé ces derniers temps." Il compta sur les doigts de sa main droite avec son index gauche, pour donner plus de poids à ses mots. Accentuer l'énumération. "Il y a deux ans il a découvert qu'il avait été utilisé contre sa propre volonté pour commettre d'innombrables crimes pendant l'équivalent d'une vie entière. Il revit chacun de ces crimes à chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux. En l'espace de quelques jours il a été accusé à tort d'un nouveau carnage, traqué et capturé, utilisé à nouveau malgré lui." Sam leva sa main droite entièrement ouverte pour empêcher Steve de l'interrompre. Continua à compter sur la gauche. "Il a perdu aux mains du gouvernement tous les secrets de sa vie dans les pages de ses cahiers de souvenirs. Il s'est battu contre le fils de deux de ses victimes. Il a vu, réellement vu, la souffrance qu'il avait infligée dans les yeux de Tony. Il a perdu son bras à nouveau..."

"Je sais !" Steve explosa littéralement. Frappa du poing sur la table, derrière lui, faisant sursauter Wanda et arrachant à Scott un couinement de surprise effrayée. Sam le regarda suivre des yeux la fissure dans le bois épais. "Je sais tout ça Sam ! Je le sais parfaitement !" Il secoua la tête. Releva sur lui des yeux lourds de larmes contenues depuis bien trop longtemps. "Mais je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas comment l'aider !"

"Indice : pas en lui tendant le flingue et en lui laissant le choix d'appuyer sur la gâchette."

Un silence assourdissant s'abattit sur la pièce, aspirant l'air respirable avec lui. Rompu seulement par un son étranglé en provenance de la gorge de Steve. Tous les regards étaient posés sur Clint, ses mains dans ses poches et son visage débonnaire, ses yeux perçant à travers tous les boucliers que leur leader avaient soigneusement dressés depuis sa sortie d'hibernation. Sam appréciait le soutien mais il ne serait pas lui-même allé aussi loin. Avec une tête de bois pareille il faut ce qu'il faut mec... Le regard de Hawkeye, à présent posé sur le sien, parlait aussi clairement que s'il avait ouvert la bouche. Il hocha tête. Se retourna vers le visage décomposé de Cap.

"Il a raison Steve. Quand est-ce que tu comptes le sortir de cryo ?"

Steve tenta visiblement de reprendre contenance. De se remettre du choc.

"Je... Non !" Il secoua la tête, passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. "Les sleeper codes. Je lui ai promis de trouver un moyen de les extraire de son esprit et de retrouver le livre qui les contient !"

Sam hocha lentement la tête.

"Et après ? Il y a mille et une façons d'obtenir un réflexe par contrôle mental, tu ne pourras jamais être sûr que son cerveau a été entièrement déminé, jamais. Le livre ? Qui te dit qu'il n'y en a pas plusieurs ? Et même si. La technologie existera toujours. Si quelqu'un veut reprendre le contrôle du Winter Soldier il trouvera toujours un moyen. Tu vas le laisser congelé le reste de sa vie ?" Sam prit une longue inspiration avant d'asséner le coup de grâce. Parfois il détestait vraiment être lui-même. "Ou le reste de la tienne ?"

Il regarda Steve s'effondrer. Ses épaules s'affaisser, toute sa contenance disparaître. Il visualisa un instant un jeune homme petit, fin et maladif, accablé par tout les fardeaux qu'il essayait de porter seul. Il le vit monter ses mains à son visage. Se dissimuler derrière elles.

"Tout est ma faute, Sam. Tout. Depuis le début. Je n'ai pas été capable de le rattraper. Je ne suis pas allé le chercher. Je l'ai abandonné pendant soixante dix ans." 

Un son qui ressemblait dangereusement à un sanglot rauque s'échappa d'entre ses paumes. Hey, ils pourraient se vanter d'avoir fait pleurer Captain America... Sam soupira silencieusement. Il en connaissait un rayon en culpabilité du survivant. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il s'en veuille de ne pas en avoir fait davantage pour sauver Ryley. Même s'il savait pertinemment bien qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire du tout. 

"Je pensais... Qu'une fois que je l'aurait retrouvé... Je pourrais... Me racheter." Une inspiration forcée. "Mais il est tellement... Il a tellement souffert. Sans moi. Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas comment l'atteindre." Un grognement blessé. "Je ne suis même pas sûr d'en avoir le droit."

C'était la première fois depuis deux ans qu'il entendait autant Steve parler de ce sujet particulier. Il aurait pu être fier. Il n'arrivait à ressentir qu'une tristesse incapacitante. Il avait toujours su que ce moment arriverait. Malgré les coups, malgré le désespoir qui s'accrochait à lui, la dépression qu'il combattait avec plus ou moins de succès depuis qu'il le connaissait, Cap - Steve - était un éternel optimiste. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire, d'espérer. Cette foi, cette naïveté, faisait de lui le symbole que le costume et le bouclier n'étaient là que pour rendre plus visible. Mais l'écrasaient un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elles étaient piétinées. 

"Steve..." Il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots, ce qui lui arrivait rarement.

"Soit là pour lui." Wanda s'était avancée silencieusement. Sam la regarda prendre appui sur ses bras pour s'asseoir sur la table, tout près de Steve. Presque à le toucher sans le faire tout à fait. "C'est tout ce qu'il te demande."

Le silence se posa cette fois comme une couverture, trop chaude, un peu étouffante, mais protectrice et familière. Scott passa près de Sam. Sans un mot. S'approcha de l'autre côté de Steve, à l'opposé de Wanda. Mais ne s'arrêta pas à presque. Il appuya sa hanche contre la table et passa ses deux bras de part et d'autre des épaules de Captain America. Sam le vit se tendre, quelques secondes, avant de s'affaisser un peu plus dans l'étreinte maladroite du cambrioleur. Un léger sourire étira ses lèves devant le tableau avant qu'il se dirige vers la porte d'un pas décidé. 

"Samwise ?"

Il ralentit le temps d'échanger un regard avec Clint.

"Je te laisse surveiller les gosses et le grand-père. J'ai deux mots à dire au roi des matous. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Gimli !"

L'archer laissa échapper un grognement plaintif.

"Je vais retourner du côté de Stark, lui au moins m'appelait Legolas..."

Sam secoua la tête sans se retourner, un sourire moqueur ourlant ses lèvres.

"Tu es trop petit et tu as trop mauvais caractère pour être autre chose qu'un nain."

* * *

La pièce était silencieuse. L'air lui-même était immobile. Seul le bruit du crayon sur le papier déchirait la quiétude religieuse du lieu. Steve n'avait plus dessiné depuis des lustres. Plus ou moins littéralement. Scott lui avait donné le cahier, la dernière fois qu'il était venu le voir. Il était à sa fille et elle l'avait oublié dans son sac et il savait que Captain Amer...Steve aimait dessiner et peut-être que ça l'occuperait un peu et il parlait beaucoup trop pas vrai, il allait partir. 

Un léger sourire remonta le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il traçait délicatement l'arrondi d'une cuisse, estompait le pli du drap. La silhouette étendue sur le papier était nimbée d'un calme mortuaire. La poitrine large - trop large - semblait immobile sous le linge léger qui ne la couvrait qu'à moitié. Le bras droit était à demi plié sous le corps puissant. Le gauche stoppait net juste après l'épaule. Le visage de Bucky était détendu mais pas reposé. Des lignes creusaient ses traits, même dans le sommeil induit par la sortie de cryostase. Steve n'arrivait pas à les rendre. C'était la cinquième page qu'il couvrait depuis des heures en essayant. Il poussa un soupir de frustration en relevant le regard. Deux yeux pâles et sans vie croisèrent les siens.

Il tressaillit. 

"Buck ?"

_"Hé Steve." Un sourire ensommeillé ourlait les lèvres pleines. Un bras languide venait ombrer les paupières lourdes. "Je me suis encore endormi sur le canapé ? Quelle heure il est ?"_

"Quelle est la mission ?"

La pointe du crayon se brisa, déchirant une partie de la page avec elle. La voix était plate, sans inflexion. Tout comme l'expression entière du visage encore posé sur l'oreiller blanc.

"Il n'y a pas de mission Buck !" Il grimaça. Son ton était sec, les mots arrachés à sa gorge serrée. Il avala sa salive. "Tu... Tu sais où tu es ?"

Ce fut au tour de Bucky de froncer les sourcils. La réflexion ramenant un semblant de vie sur son visage. Il se redressa lentement. Porta son regard à son bras gauche lorsque son absence le déséquilibra visiblement. Steve vit ses pupilles se dilater quelques secondes. Sa respiration accrocher dans sa poitrine. Sa propre main se crispa sur le crayon oublié, mourant d'envie de se poser sur l'épaule mutilée sans savoir comment le faire.

"Wakanda." Les paupières se baissèrent sur les yeux clairs. "On est au Wakanda." Un soupir avant que le regard un peu plus alerte retombe sur lui, un sourcil haussé. "C'est quoi cette barbe ?"

Steve porta la main gauche à son visage, lissant la courte barbe d'un mouvement embarrassé. 

"Je suis hors-la-loi je te rappelle. Je trouve que ça fait un bon camouflage..."

_Steve ! Je t'assure que tu peux quitter cette pièce cinq minutes de plus le temps de te raser ! La barbaque surgelée ne va pas s'échapper toute seule..._

"Encore ?" Le froncement de sourcils de Bucky était inquiet cette fois. Balayant la voix moqueuse de Sam dans les limbes. "Ça fait combien de temps..?"

Steve fit un effort pour ne pas détourner le regard. Ne pas fuir.

"Une semaine."

Le froncement de sourcils se creusa. Perplexe. Presque méfiant.

"Une semaine ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Steve secoua la tête.

"Il ne s'est rien passé Buck."

"Tu mens toujours aussi mal." L'expression de Bucky était plus lasse qu'accusatrice. "Et même Captain America n'a pas pu retrouver le Livre Rouge en aussi peu de temps." Il soupira. "Alors ?"

Steve plissa ses lèvres en une grimace désabusée.

"Ils ont raison. Ce n'est pas une solution. C'est une fuite."

Les yeux bleus s'étrécirent.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qui 'ils' ?"

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer. Carrer les épaules devant l'inévitable confrontation.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Je n'aurai jamais dû."

"Tu... quoi ?" La voix de Bucky avait un tranchant glacial. "Depuis quand c'est ton choix ?"

"Ça ne l'est pas. Mais j'ai menti."

Bucky battit des paupières en massant inconsciemment son épaule vide.

"Pardon ? A propos de quoi ?" Il avait l'air perdu. D'hésiter entre la colère et l'incompréhension. 

"Je ne t'aurai jamais réveillé." Il vit le regard s'arrondir face au sien. "Il y aurait toujours eu autre chose. Une excuse. J'aurai toujours eu peur."

"Peur ?!" L'exclamation incrédule parut arrachée à Bucky contre son gré. "Steven Grant Rogers ? Avoir peur ?!"

Un ricanement sans joie lui échappa.

"Oh j'ai peur, Buck. Peur de mon incompétence. Peur de rater le moindre de mes mouvements au point que je reste immobile. Peur de te perdre comme j'ai perdu tout le reste. Comme je t'ai déjà perdu une fois."

Un silence soudain. Pesant. Puis un long soupir alors que Bucky laissait tomber ses jambes le long du lit pour s'asseoir face à lui. Ses mouvements lents, un peu hachés, comme s'il se réappropriait son corps. Steve retint une grimace devant la preuve de l'effet de la cryostase. 

"Steve..." La façon dont il secoua la tête, son expression pleine d'un agacement affectueux, renvoya Steve plusieurs décennies en arrière avec une violence qui lui coupa le souffle. "C'est trop dangereux. Je suis trop dangereux. Tant que les codes existent..." Il se tapota la tempe de l'index, le regard triste, presque désolé.

"Et après ?" Un haussement de sourcil lui répondit. Steve posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et saisit sa tête dans ses mains, brisant finalement le contact visuel. "Et après Buck ? Je reviendrai avec les codes ou un moyen de te débarrasser des déclencheurs. Dans combien de temps ? Est-ce que je serai jamais sûr de tout avoir trouvé ? D'être prêt ?" Il pressa ses doigts contre son front à la limite de la douleur. "Et si je ne reviens pas ? Qui te sortira de là ? Dans quel but ? Dans quel monde est-ce que tu vas t'éveiller ?" Il avala sa salive, conscient de ramener la situation à la sienne mais incapable de s'arrêter. "Dans soixante-dix ans ? Cent ? Tu n'auras pas changé. Tes cauchemars et ta culpabilité seront toujours là. Mais tu seras seul." Il prit une inspiration profonde, douloureuse. Serra ses paupières sur ses yeux brûlants. "Je ne peux pas te condamner à ça Buck !"

Il parvint finalement à relever le regard dans le silence qui était retombé. Bucky le contemplait, immobile, son expression indéchiffrable.

"Pourquoi Steve ? Pourquoi c'est tellement important pour toi ?" son regard se baissa sur sa main, posée sans mouvement sur ses cuisses. "Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne crois pas en valoir la peine."

La voix atone brisa les dernières barrières dans l'esprit de Steve. Le libéra de cette hésitation qui menaçait de le noyer depuis qu'il avait posé à nouveau le regard sur Bucky, dans ce minuscule appartement en Roumanie. Il se leva lentement. Parcourut la faible distance qui le séparait du lit. Bucky observait toujours sa paume, ses épaules courbées, replié sur lui-même. Steve se pencha vers lui et posa délicatement ses deux mains sur ses joues. Releva avec douceur son visage vers le sien. 

"Steve ?" Bucky se laissa faire, une interrogation au fond de ses yeux clairs.

La seule réponse qu'il lui donna fut d'incliner son visage et, très lentement, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit tout son corps se tendre sur le lit impersonnel. Mais la bouche sous la sienne demeura pliante, un peu entrouverte. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Mit dans la caresse de ses lèvres tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Parce que c'était de l'amour. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ?

Il goûta le liquide salé avant de se rendre compte des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Recueillit un soupir tremblant entre leurs bouches jointes. Ferma les yeux.

 

Bucky le regardait lorsqu'il rompit délicatement leur baiser. Ses paupières battant sur des yeux noyés d'émotions. Son expression figée alors qu'il portait le bout de ses doigts à ses lèvres. 

"Steve ?"

Il n'avait pas de réponse. Il se contenta de s'asseoir tout près de Bucky, sur le drap blanc. De refermer ses bras autour de ses épaules et de l'attirer contre lui. Un temps court et infini s'écoula avant qu'un bras se love autour de sa taille. Que le visage qu'il connaissait mieux que le sien se loge dans le creux de son cou. Que le corps puissant tremble sous les sanglots rauques qui le secouaient. Il referma davantage son étreinte. 

Il serait là. Il serait toujours là.


End file.
